A license containing one or more content keys may be required to decrypt and playback media content. In some examples, the media content may include video files such as movies. In some examples, a device may be instructed to decrypt a relatively large number of movies, and thus requesting a license for each movie may be a problem due to network limitations and latency issues in the system. Furthermore, in some examples, a single movie may contain an audio track, a standard-definition (SD) video track, and potentially a high-definition (HD) video track, where each track may be encrypted with a different content key. According to conventional license exchange techniques, the device may be repeatedly requesting content keys from a license server, thereby increasing the amount of network traffic (e.g., for each track within each movie, the device may have to send a content identifier and then receive a unique content key). Furthermore, this increased network traffic may create even more of a congestion problem in locations that do not have a reliable network connection.